Many maternity coats are available for pregnant women which conform to girth of the women's waist during pregnancy. These maternity coats, however, do not provide the flexibility to be used after the pregnancy period. Therefore, purchase of such maternity coat is an added expense for the purpose of only using it for a short time period of pregnancy. Also, there are known various devices for carrying an infant by a person wherein the infant is safely and securely carried close to the carrying person for warmth and support, for example a front carrying device that allows the carrying person to hold the infant close to the chest of the person so that the infant is secure and comfortable and shares warmth with the person. However, with cold or other inclement weather, the use of front carrying infant devices raises a problem in that with the front seams of the person's coat spaced apart, the infant, as well as the carrying person is exposed to the inclement weather.
Further, there are some coat extenders available in the market which include zippers that secures with the corresponding zippers on regular coats and convert these regular coats to maternity coats and, in some cases, even be used as baby carrying covers, but again these products do not provide the ease of conversion from a maternity coat for use during pregnancy to a baby carrying cover for use by mother, or any other wearer, and/or back to regular coat for daily use. For example, the known coat extenders have to match up to the exact type of zipper that is on the regular coats of the consumer which sometimes poses an issue, and even if this is accomplished it can only be worn for those particular coats with which the zipper matches. Further most of these products often require different and multiple attachments for conversion purposes which makes the process cumbersome for the consumer.
Therefore, there is a need of a simple extender for the outerwear which can transform the outerwear into maternity wear as well as to be used a baby carrying cover, with relatively ease and convenience.